1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a set of forms used by a delivery company to handle the home or office delivery of packages or for making a duplicate copy for the sender when the packages are sent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a plurality of forms for delivering packages are laid one on top of another and bound together. Printed on each form are blanks for writing the destination and the sender, a blank for writing the name and category of items, delivery substation codes, etc., information used for calculating the sending fee, a form number for identifying the forms, and a bar code representing the form number. Except for the last form, a copying medium, such as carbon, is applied to the undersurfaces of all the forms. When a ball-point pen or the like is used to fill in the top form, what is written on the top form is duplicated on the other forms.
All or some of the forms have an adhesive portion which sticks to the package. These forms are used for the delivery company to handle the package, and one of them is used as a duplicate copy for the sender.
In most cases, the forms are written by hand. When information written on the forms is input into a machine, such as a computer, the operator reads and inputs the information through a keyboard of the terminal of the machine. Even when the keyboard is not used to input the information written on the forms, at best the form number as a bar code can be input by using a light pen.
As mentioned above, conventionally, of all the types of information written on the forms, the bar code representing the form number is the easiest to input since it can be done without using the keyboard. When the other information, such as the name and category of items, and the delivery substation code, are input into a machine, like a computer, the operator himself has to read and input the information through the keyboard. For this reason, as home and office delivery of packages increases in number as well as the number of forms to be processed, the amount of work to input information regarding the packages increases and so does the number of errors.